Inferno
by petal103
Summary: *Cullens are human, the wolves are the only supernatural force in Forks* Edward Mason wasn't exactly thrilled to be chucked into a foster home with 4 other teenagers. He has to adjust to a new town. A new life. But this town isn't...normal, as neighbouring Forks is La Push where the wolves live. One wolf in particular has caught his eye... Edward/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Twilight fan ficiton where the only supernatural creatures are the wolves. The Cullens are human. It's also Edward/Jacob.**

Edward Mason wasn't exactly thrilled to get chucked into a foster home with a bunch of teenagers, though they were his age he wasn't the most social of boys, so this was the 17 year olds personal idea of hell. There was Emmett McCarty, 18, and was loud and outgoing, also he was big and muscled. He was nice and seemed to be the type of guy that would beat up anyone who crossed a person he liked. The only other boy with them was Jasper Hale, he also had a twin called Rosalie, both blonde and beautiful, both 18, though Jasper was friendly Rosalie was a little cold. Lastly was Alice Brandon, a small pixie like girl, she was Edward's age, 17, and was the only person he felt comfortable with at first.

They were all looked after by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, a young couple, he was a doctor while she stayed at home. Alice asumed they couldn't have kids of their own and that's why they were all there. That did make Edward act a little more kindly towards them, true or not, they were looking after 5 teenagers, not an easy job.

Next week he was starting Forks High School, a fact Edward wasn't happy about. But he had to go to school, get good grades so he can have a good life.

Not that he expected any of what was about to happen...

* * *

"Yo Eddie wake up!" Emmett yelled from the doorway of Edward's room, he groaned and gripped the pillow under his head tighter. "Do not make me get Alice in here-"

"Alright! I'm up!" He sat upright and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, all the while glaring at his foster brother. "I couldn't hate you more right now."

Emmett grins, "Love you too bro!" Then he is gone, hopefully to make someone else's morning hell. Though Emmett had warmed to him, they all had, he was still _annoying. _

Edward sighs and looks around his room, clothes...he needed clothes... He stops looking when he finds what he was looking for, he picks the folded pile of clothes up and takes them into his bathroom. Either Esme or Alice had put them there, not that he minded who, it saved him a job of trying not to look like an idiot on the first day.

After getting dressed he goes downstairs into the large kitchen where everyone sat eating breakfast, Esme smiles at him as he walks in, handing him a plate, "Help yourself Edward." He nods and get some toast, sitting in his usual seat beside Alice. "Really Edward? One piece of toast isn't enough!" She said, sliding one of her bits onto his plate.

"I'm not hungry." Edward mumbles in defence, not bothering to put her bit of toast back, Esme frowns, "I know your nervous but not eating isn't going to help." He a over exaggerates a look at the food he was eating. Esme smiles one of her mothering smiles at him, "That isn't enough." He sighs and picks up an apple from the side, placing it on his plate, she smiles in response.

"There's nothing to worry about Ed, it'll be fine." Alice says to him with a large grin, he nods and focuses on his food, trying to make it seem like Alice's encouragement was helping. It wasn't. At all. In fact it was making it worse. "Anyway, we have all the same classes, and my friends are going to help too. You'll love it!"

There was a plus he supposed, he wasn't going to be the lone new kid, he had Alice and her mystery friends who kept coming over to get a peak at him all week. Esme had refused so they stopped coming over. Which he thanked her for.

After breakfast and a good luck phone call from Carlisle it was time for what Edward was dreading, they all got into one of Carlisle and Esme's cars, a silver Volvo. Seemed they like expensive things. Esme stood at the door as they drove off. Edward had the sudden feeling to jump out of the car and make a run for it. He didn't care where, just away.

It wasn't a long drive, everyone looked as they drove in and he sunk lower in his seat, Alice grins and takes his hand and practically drags him out of the car when it parked. Almost immediately they were pounced on by a girl with chestnut brown hair and big brown eyes, she grinned at them, Alice smiled and hugged the girl. "Edward this is Bella Swan, Bella this is Edward Mason."

Bella grinned widely at him, "Nice to meet you."

He nodded and looked at the school building itself, it was small so he didn't think being lost was a possibility here. He hoped, anyway. "Come on Ed, lets get your timetable." he again allows Alice to drag him away, this time to a small and extremly warm compared to outside office, two women sat behind a desk chatting about something.

"Hello Ms Cope, I have my new foster brother here Edwwrd to get his timetable." Alice says, one of the women nods and goes through some files, handing them to Alice. "Heres everything you need and have a nice day, at the end of the day you need to come here with all the slips signed by your teachers." It took him a moment to realise she was talking to him. Edward nods again and follows Alice and Bella out, Alice frowns, "Oh..."

"Oh?" He repeats confused. Alice frowns, "Looks like we haven't got the same lessons after all, you have Bella in Biology after lunch though...other than that..." _You've got to be kidding me!_ He thinks taking the timetable, mentally groaning, he hated all of these lessons. "It'll be fine Ed, don't worry."

"I better get going then..thanks for the help." He mumbles, before walking away, the nerves were back. But he'd have to face them alone. On the bright side, he had Gym first, he could take his anger out on whatever he was playing.

* * *

The bell rang through the school, signalling the end of the day, Edward gets up slowly, going to the teacher to get his slip signed. A few of the guys in his class wait for him, they too were friends with Alice, Mike and Eric, they were probably only waiting because of her. "Hey, Edward, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us? Everyone is going to La Push, Alice is too." Alice never mentioned her plans this morning, this must have been planned for a while.

"Alright." Was all Edward said and the boys grinned, he followed them out of the class, looking around for any of his siblings, he didn't know why, they would be by the car. Mike and Eric take him to their car, already there where Alice and Bella, "How was your day, Alice?" Edward asks.

"Good. You?" He nods to answer her question. "Are you coming with us?" Again a nod.

Watching this Bella laughs, "You need to get a bit more talkative Edward."

"I know." He sighs, "So when are we leaving?"

"Now." Eric says with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

If the weather was nicer, Edward might of enjoyed the hours on the beach with all of his new school friends. But as it was raining it wasn't as good. Yes the weather had provided a perfectly good excuse to have a freezing water fight which he supposed was fun. It gust would have been better if it was _warmer_.

Lost in his thoughts he only just heard Mike and Tyler say, "3...2...1!" Suddenly he was lifted off of the ground, carried a little out to sea and chucked into the grey water. The cold water shocked him, so he lay, the water leaking into his mouth. He heard the the laughs of the boys and then Alice's frantic yells.

The salty water burned his throat as he tried to cough it out, while doing it he was sucked into a memory, the reason he was here to be honest:

_Edward was chucked into the water then held down, the water entered his mouth, he tried to get it out but he couldn't. He was held down, head under the water. "No! Stop! Please!" He begs, thrashing to get out of their grasp._

_"Don't worry baby, we'll get it out." his mother said. "We'll get the devil out of you."_

_"No.." He tries to move again, but her grip tightens, pushing his head under the water deeper. The salty water burned his eyes._

_Through the water he saw the glint of a blade, his father held it against his wrist, he sliced in the his wrist. Blood poured from the wound, Edward cries out in pain, in effect almost drowning himself. More water went had own his throat. Not just water, his own blood._

_"It's ok son, when it's gone we'll be a family again." His father mutters, the other wrist is cut. More blood. So much blood. His mother held him down further, she what tears in her eyes. _

_All of this because he was gay! They wanted the devil from him but that wouldn't happen, the 'devil' wouldn't go away. Even in death, which meant all of it was pointless._

_Another push, further into the waves._

_He couldn't breath! _

He could breath! He coughed up the water, sitting up with a start, he was on dry land. He shook from the memory, and the cold, "Shit Edward I'm sorry!" Tyler said.

He nods and accidentally runs his fingers over the jagged scars on his wrists, his stomach turns and pukes up the small amount of food he ate and about a gallon of sea water. He tasted blood too, he must have bitten his tongue. Or it was just the memory. "He needs to be taken to the hospital." An unfamiliar voice said, Edward looks to see a tan boy kneeling next to him, he looked like he had just been swimming. Oh, and he was in shorts and a t-shirt. In this weather?

"I'm fine." Edward says, Alice was knelt on the other side of him, she knew he wasn't. She knew what his parents did to him, what this had done to him. "You aren't ok."

"I'll call an ambulance." The tan boy said.

Alice shakes her head, "Don't worry Jacob, but thanks, our foster father is a doctor, he'll look after him." Edward shivered at the word father.

Jacob looks at him now, his brown eyes scanning him to see if he should let him go, Edward couldn't help it. He looked at him as well. It was like a staring contest, just not at the eyes.

Until it was...their eyes meet. it was strange, a second before he wanted to leave this beach, lock himself in a room, but now he didn't want to leave. But why?

"Fine." Jacob said getting up before walking off.

* * *

"Seriously, you can't even last 24 hours?" Leah asked in a laugh. Jacob glared at her, picking up the first thing he could find to chuck at her.

"Fuck off Leah! You don't know what it's like!" He growled. "Aw poor little Jake has imprinted!" She started to fake cry, "Boo fucking hoo dick head, you should be happy!" She yelled.

"I am, you are being a bitch!" He yells back at her. "Jeez, I can't deal with this, I'm leaving."

He hears her mutter good as he leaves, he chooses to ignore it and grabs his bike. Getting on he drives off... He knew where he was going but not where exactly. He was going to his imprint, Edward, but he didn't know where that was.

why was being a wolf so hard? He had to imprint now didn't he?

So where to start looking? Forks wasn't that big, so it wouldn't take long...

* * *

Carlisle had thankfully ordered Edward bed rest, he didn't have to go to school until he was ready, so he led in bed all day, staring at the ceiling. Esme checked on him of course, bringing him food, but other than that she left him alone. She knew he preferred it that way.

It was about...midday when someone came over, he heard an engine make it's way up the drive, curious Edward gets up and goes out of his room. Walking slowly down the hallway, wondering if they ahead got someone to see him after yesterday. He hoped not.

"Um...Edward isn't excepting visitors right now Jacob, though it is kind of you to drop by." He hears Esme say.

Wait? Jacob? His face comes into Edward's mind...the face he hasn't been able to get out of his head. His chest started to hurt.

He made his way downstairs slowly, careful not to make one of the floor boards creak, "Can I speak to him? 5 minutes."

"I'm sorry. He isn't feeling up to it."

The one thing he wanted she was stopping! "I can talk." He says from the door of the room they were in.

Both jump and look at him, "You're up." Esme says. He nods and looks at Jacob, he looked relieved, though he seemed a little on edge. "Jacob here came to talk to you...do you want that?"

He nods, "Sure." Jacob grins and gets up, following Edward up the stairs to his room, once inside he locks the door. "You here to check up on me?" He ask, turning to see him looking at his wrists, Jacob looks away guiltily.

"You were in a bad way yesterday, I wanted to make sure you ok."

Edward couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I really just don't like swimming." He says jokingly, trying to make a joke of the situation. He nods though Edward could tell he wasn't falling for it. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Day off." Jacob said looking into his eyes now, Edward felt naked around him, like he could see all his secrets in a glance. His past. Everything.

Maybe he could because Jacob did something that had been the back of Edward's mind all day, he kissed him, his lips were soft at first, hesitant. But they quickly became rough against Edward's. Rough, desperate kisses.

Jacob's warm lips made Edward feel like he was going to melt, he wraps his arms around his tan neck and pulls him closer, in the same moment deepening the kiss.

So this is what heaven felt like?

Melt was too less a word now, he felt like he had been set on fire now, Jacob's touch like fire itself. Edward whimpered when Jacob's hand went to rub his crotch, hard and wet. "J-Jacob." he stutters out in a high voice.

Jacob's lips move to his neck, leaving a trail of blazing kisses and ending by biting his neck slightly. The slight sharp pain caused Edward to moan. Jacob chuckles, his lips moving to his ear, "Call me Jake."

"Jake." He replied in a moan his lips returned to his and his hand unbuttoned his pants and stroked him, no fabric seperating their skin this time. Edward's breath catches in his throat. Not that breathing was easy anyway, with Jake's tounge down his throat.

Edward's pants were well and trully soaked when Jake slid his hand from his soaked pants, he stops their kissing once again to lick his hand clean, whatever Jake was going to do next was stopped when they heard Alice yell, "Edward, Esme said Jacob was here! Do you mind if I come in? from the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward glares at the door for a moment, Jacob freezes slightly, his fire like lips ceasing their heavenly work. "Edward! Did you hear me?" Alice repeats.

"I better go." Jake whispers, from his voice he could hear his frustration and pain. "No." Was all Edward said before pulling the boy in for another kiss. That was all Jake needed to continue in his rough kisses that felt and tasted so _good_.

Jake pushes him onto his bed and moves his lips down his neck, biting down every so often, every time Edward whimpers or moans, every time he tries to silence the sounds of his pleasure. Edward's shirt was ripped off his body, and in no time Jake's was pulled over his head, his hot skin pressed against Edward's newly exposed flesh. Another round of moans, from both of them.

Edward takes his shorts off in one swift motion, that he couldn't help but proud of, it wasn't like he had done this before. He then slipped his hand in Jake's boxers, much like Jake had done the before with him, then started to feel him.

Jacob moves so it was easier for him, taking off Edward's jeans, leaving both of them in boxers. Then he unbelievably removes his hand from his soaked boxers. Giving Edward a devilish grin, before pulling Edward's sticky boxers off, and pressing his hot lips against his hard dick.

Edward cried out his name as his tongue snaked out to lick it, "Jake!"

* * *

School was...boring, and eventful. All day Alice had the same question 'Is Edward ok?' Forks was a small place, not a place of a tragedy like Eddie's, so yesterday's beach incident was a big thing.

She hadn't forgiven the boys, nor had Bella, and as Alice's best friend had a hell of a right hook, it wasn't such a good thing for them. So Alice went home early, tired, her excuse to spend more time with her tortured brother.

"Edward's upstairs, Jacob's there too." Esme said, which was strange. Alice guessed Jake had come to check on him. She liked having kind friends.

"Thanks mom!" She said and Esme smiled at that, Alice had lived at the Cullen's for as long as she could remember, so Esme and Carlisle were her parents as her actual ones were useless.

Alice ran up the stairs and yelled for Eddie if she could come in, undoing her shoes she heard no reply, she repeats and again nothing. She sighs, guess they were either talking or couldn't hear. Which was strange...

She goes into her own room, putting her shoes away she chucks her bag on the side. then she notices something out of place, a folded peice of paper. She frowns and opens it to see a note,

_Alice,_

_I'm sorry I can't say this to your face..._

_I've fallen for you._

Alice freezes, staring at the note bewildered, someone falling for her? It had to be a joke! She looks to see the rest of it.

_Eternily yours,_

_Jazz x_

Her eyes widen and she stares at the note. Jasper? Jasper, as in lives down the hall Jasper, her foster brother Jasper. Jasper from Texas. Love her?

Best

Day

Ever

"Edward!" she screams, running from her room in delight, he liked her back. Yes! Whatever him and Jacob were talking about could wait, this was more important.

She tries to open the door, it was locked, she groans and gets the key from her pocket. Esme had given it to her just in case Edward was too quiet or in there for too long, she opens it slowly now, taking her time to slip the key into her pocket.

She looks up.

Her face flushes and she shut the door quickly, getting the key and locking it, backing away from the door.

The image entered her head unwanted. Of Edward and Jacob. Together. In bed. Nearly naked.

She stumbles down stairs, in a state of shock, two unbelievable things in a matter of minutes. "Are you ok Alice?" Esme asks.

She smiles, "Yes. I...saw a spider, freaked out a little. Don't worry."

"How are Edward and Jacob?"

_Fucking_. "Fine. Talking, she should leave them, sometimes it's nice to talk to a new person who doesn't know everything already."

She was going to need counselling...


	4. Chapter 4

Edward couldn't help but frown at the work in front of him, he was tired and his brain wasnt working, it didn't help everyone in school was staring at him. Turns out his secret wasn't a secret at all. Which had its advantages...and disadvantages.

No one would leave him be, the school were hurrying around to assign him counsellors he didn't want, he had his family to talk to. He had Jacob to talk to. He didn't need some stuck up bastard telling him that it would all be ok.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and sighs to look at the text, 'Outside. Now.' Was all it said. He grins and asks if he could use the bathroom, his teacher agrees and he walks out, chucking the slip in the bin as he passed one. He wasn't planning on going back in there whatever was outside waiting.

But Edward was pleased at what he found, Jacob leaning against a motorcycle in a sexy leather jacket. He got turned on easily... "Thought you needed a handsome prince."

Edward grins, "Handsome?" Jake glares playfully, Edward could tell the only thing Jake wanted to do was kiss him, but he was unsure as he was in a school. Where everyone would most likely be staring at them out of the window.

They knew his other secrets, why not add another to the list? Edward kisses him, pushing him against the cool metal of the bike. In response Jake moans, pulling him closer in his warm arms. Deepening the kiss. But he pulls away, "Come on...I need to show you something." It sounded serious so Edward nods and gets on the bike, Jake starts the engine and Edward wraps his arms around his muscled torso. Holding on for dear life.

* * *

Jacob drove him and Edward into the forest, not too far away from a main trail or road if Edward wanted to run. Which, sadly, Jacob thought would be a likely outcome to what he was about to do. But it had to be done.

"Why are we in the middle of the forest?" Edward asked, his green eyes looked around worried as he got off the bike.

"Umm...I have to...show you something." He said as he too got off the bike, resting it against a tree. "Ok...this is going to be absolutely...mental. But I have to explain to you what I am."

Edward stood confused, really confused, "Ok? Why this had to be done in the middle of a freezing forest I have no idea. But ok." An image of Edward leaning against Jacob's wolf form came to mind. Like it would happen, he would run screaming and he would never see him again.

That fact killed Jacob.

"You aren't the only thing out there...basically, there aren't only humans around."

"What?"

"There are other...creatures."

"You've dragged me in the middle of a forest to tell me about conspiracy theories!" he yells a little annoyed, hugging himself slightly against the cold.

"They aren't therioes...they are fact."

Edward shakes his head with a frown, he opened his mouth to speak but Jacob stripping stopped him. "Jacob...what are you doing?"

"You need to see. I've imprinted on you Edward. It's basically wolf speak for a soul mate."

"Wolf speak? Have you taken something! Drugs? Magic mushrooms? Are you drunk?"

"I wish I was." He murmured as he takes her final item of clothing off. "You might want to stand back." He says louder before phasing into his wolf form, a large russet brown wolf.

Edward jumps back, falling onto the forest floor, Jacob stays back, giving him some space. "What!" He yells, he hadn't legged it, probably too shocked. He was breathing too quickly. He was shaking. What if he had a heart attack? "Jake, that's really you? Your a werewolf!" Jacob nods, still keeping his distance. Edward nods remaining silent.

Then...

"Do you mind if I stroke your fur?"

* * *

Alice groans, putting her head in her hands, Edward ran from school. With help from Jacob Balck, she couldn't help but cringe at that, the image of the two boys filling her mind. She quickly tries to replace it. "You ok Alice?" Jazz asked, sitting next to her. He didn't know she read the letter, for all he knew it had fallen under her bed. Never read.

"Edward."

He frowned, "He'll be fine! He's just going through a rough time right now." He says with a small smile, trying to make her happy.

She leans forward, pressing her lips to his, he freezes completely and just stairs as she pulls away, "Alice..."

"I read the letter...I was shocked so I didn't say. Truth is, it's the same for me." She smiles then at his silly shocked face.

"Really?"

"Really."

Then he is kissing her again.

* * *

Edward now sat across from Jake, picking at the grass at his feet, "I have a problem..." H mutters, Jacob didn't look at all suprised. "I'm dead if I go home."

Now that suprised him, "What?"

"I ran from school. Esme will _kill_ me."

He chuckles in response, "I think I can handle that."

Edward couldn't help but laugh, yes he was a little shaken from the whole 'your in love with a werewolf' thing. But it was sinking in. "You can't kill my mo-" Edward freezes at what he was about to say,he was about to call Esme mother. He swallows and starts again, "You can't kill _Esme_."

"I wasn't suggesting that! Stay at my house, I'll drop you home tomorrow morning. Just stay at mine until it blows over." Edward really liked that idea. "Word of warning, my dad is going to be embarrassing. It will be 20 questions all night."

Edward laughs, "I don't mind."

* * *

Jacob could feel Edward's exhaustion. He hasn't had a good few days, so that was understandable. They get off the bike and he pushes it inside his garage, avoiding to look at the incomplete Rabbitt, he had been neglecting his project. He goes back outside to a nervous looking Edward, he grins and takes his hand, squeezing it tightly.

They go around to the front of the house and he sees Charlie's police cruiser, "Is it normal for Cheif Swan to be round your house?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, my dad and him are friends." Jacob mutters and they continue into the house, the conversation inside was serious, with Jacob having extra good hearing he could hear well before Edward could.

"Would you have any idea where they are?" A voice asks Jacob didnt recognise.

It was his farther who answered, "I don't know." He hears the other two men, Charlie included, sigh annoyed. Jacob goes into the room, Edward trailing behind him as the voices went quiet.

He now knew the three men inside. His dad, in his wheelchair looking _incredibly_ angry at him, though his eyes go slightly sympathetic at Edward behind him. Charlie, far from the family friend, he looked _serious_. Oh, and Dr Carlisle Cullen, Edward's foster father. Edward might have just been a _little_ wrong on what he said earleir.

It isn't mama bear they had to worry about, as papa bear had a very aggressive bite. Considering he was almost killing them with his glare.

He heard Edward actually whimper beside him. Jacob fought the urge to push him behind him and run. They wouldn't kill them. They wouldn't kill them. They wouldn't...

Their faces told him otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward had never seen Carlisle this angry before. He thought he had seen him at his worst when he had caught Emmett smoking, but no. This was his worst.

Edward could practically see the steam coming from his ears.

"D-" Again with calling him dad! He needed to stop! "I can explain."

His foster father crossed his arms, "You better. What gave you the right to think you could waltz out of school?"

"I-I...don't know." It was the truth, he didn't.

His cool blue eyes narrow at him, "That isn't good enough. I know you've had a tough time at the moment, but this is inexcusable!"

"It was my fault, Dr Cullen. I told Edward to come with me. He wouldn't have done it otherwise." Jake says from beside him. He couldn't help but feel comfort at him by his side.

Carlisle barley gives Jacob a glance, "Come on Edward, you are coming home with me then we can discuss this further."

Edward nods instantly, as he walks out he gives Jacob a small smile, all he could manage, Jacob smiles back mouthing good luck.

Just as he got out of the room the yelling began to Jacob, it was his turn in the firing line it seemed.

When he got in he got a warm motherly hug from Esme, which seemed even warmer with Carlisle's coldness to him. He was seated in the dining room, Esme and Carlisle looming over him. He had no way to escape. "What you did today was inexcusable!" Esme said.

"I know, I'm sorry...I didn't think!"

"You worried us so much Edward! We were scared you had gone to-" Esme stops abruptly, but Edward knew the end of the sentence _-kill yourself_. They were officially on suicide watch with him, great.

"I'm sorry." He says in a small voice, "I didnt mean to worry you, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Carlisle nods, "Your right it won't. You are grounded, 2 months." Edward stares at him wide eyed, 2 months? "After school you will come straight home. If you do it will be with one of us or you will have to be in by a certain hour. No TV. No music. The piano is off limits." No piano? Edward could just about deal with that. It was what Carlisle said next that destroyed him, "And under no circumstance are you going to see Jacob."

"What? No, please Carlisle! I don't care about any of the other stuff! Let me see him!" He begs.

Carlisle shakes his head, "These conditions will not change Edward."

He felt himself shatter.

* * *

"I know what I did was wrong, dad. But he's my imprint, I felt something was wrong and I helped him, isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" Jacob says to his father, Charlie had gone home. It was only the two of them.

"I see your point, Jacob. But it was wrong, and you worried Carlisle and Esme. They thought something had happened to him."

"I know." He mutters. "Can we not tell him what's happened? We need a doctor at the hospital to help us anyway, Carlisle would be perfect!"

"I don't think telling him that a werewolf has imprinted on his son will help you, wait until this blows over and I'll ask the elders if it can be allowed."

"How long?" He asks and his father simply shrugs.

* * *

Edward hadn't seen Jacob in a two weeks and it was already killing him, he couldn't sleep and eating was pointless. He just puke it all up moments later. He was worrying everyone. Carlisle had taken him to hospital and ran tests to discover nothing was causing it.

Though Edward knew what was causing it, his separation from Jacob. The imprint was causing this, Edward being away from his wolf was making him ill. How could he explain that to Carlisle?

There was a plus side to this, his punishment had started to disappear. He was allowed TV and music, though he declined both, hoping that he could work his way to seeing Jacob. If he couldn't he would get sicker and sicker he guessed.

He needed his wolf.

* * *

Bella picked up her phone and dialed Alice's number, after a few moments she picked up, "Hello?"

"Alice, it's Bella. I was wondering if you and Edward wanted to come over today? Just to watch movies and study, nothing major."

"Ok, but Edward isn't well. I don't think he'll be able to come."

Bella frowns, "It'll be fine, bring him! I expect to see you both on my door step in 10 minutes with your weight in popcorn." Then she hangs up to dial another number. "Jacob, it's Bella!"

"Hey Bells, how are ya?" He asks, she knew he was trying his best to be cheerful for her, but she knew it was an act.

"Good, better than you anyway. You're coming over, get your ass over with food in 20 minutes. We're watching movies with a few of my friends."

"I can barely move, Bella!"

"I don't care! Bring Seth!" Then again she hangs up.

She couldn't help but smile, she was an evil genius, when Edward and Jacob get to see each other it will make them both better. Jacob had told her about his 'condition' about a year ago, a few weeks after that Seth imprinted on her. She knew Jacob had done the same on Edward, she had to help, as a friend and a fellow imprint.

As Charlie was out Bella gets pillows and everything from her room, lying them around the TV, getting glasses and anything she could think of being useful. The door goes. Bella smiles and runs to get it, Alice stood with a carrier bag filled with food and drink, she smiled widely at her. Edward looked really pale and thin, its incredible what a few weeks could do. "Guys come in! Edward, can I speak to you for a minute in the kitchen?"

He looks at her with tired green eyes before nodding, he had been to her house before so he knew the way, Alice on the other hand ran into the lounge, jumping on the sofa. Bella walks into the kitchen, Edward stood looking at her confused. "I know that Jacob imprinted on you, Edward."

he freezes completely, "What? How?"

"He told me a year back about what he was, then a few weeks later Seth imprinted on me. Seth told me that Jacob imprinted on you. I'm here to help, I know what it's like so I'm here if you need to talk or anything."

Edward simply stares at her for a moment before hugging her, "I'm glad someone finally understands."

Bella hugs him back, but the door going interrupts them, "I better go get that, go into the lounge and get comfortable."

She runs to get the door, almost tripping up a few times, but she shrugs it off, at the door was of course Seth and Jacob, Seth beams at her and she grins back, taking his hand she fouls him into a tight hug. "Missed you!" she looks at Jacob from Seth's shoulder, "You can go in."

He nods and does as he's told, but only gets as far as the door. He had seen Edward.

* * *

About a thousand different emotions were running through Jacob at once, Edward was there. Edward, his Edward. He had to be dreaming. Edward looked bad, pale and sick, all because they had been separated. He sat on the arm chair, staring at his feet looking utterly defeated. Alice had seen him, she just smiles and gets up, walking into the kitchen saying something to Edward that she heeded a drink, "Edward."

his head snaps up, his green eyes go wide, "Jake?" His voice cracks. He nods and walks quickly to him, engulfing him in a tight hug, breathing in his scent. Taking his imprint in. "Jake, I've missed you so much." He simply smiles and kissing his wet cheek, trailing kissing along his jaw finally finishing on his lips.

"I know, Ed. Never again, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Edward. You have served your punishment. You are a free man." Carlisle said to Edward just before he rushed out of the door to work, in response Edward simply stared at the place he stood.

"Wait, what?"

Esme laughs, "You aren't grounded anymore. That doesn't mean you can skip school. If you go out late phone us, ok?"

He nods and kisses her cheek, "Will do." Just as Alice appears behind him looking a little out of breath. "Ready pixie?" She nods and they both leave. Edward's mind on what he could do with his new freedom.

They get into the car in silence, as Rosalie had a new car the others were taking that, but as Edward drove from the house the silence didn't fade. "I know."

Alice looks at him sharply, "Know what?"

"About you and Jazz. I...saw you." he says slowly, hearing her gasp he knew she had got what exactly he had seen. "I won't say if you don't want me to."

"You shouldn't anyway, I've managed to keep you and Jake a secret. I saw you too, the day after the...beach incident."

He feels his jaw go, leaving him open mouthed until he closed it firmly shut, "I...wait? My door was locked! How could you have seen?" Again she became uncomfortable. "Alice!"

"Ok! Esme gave us all a key to your room. She said to use it in an emergency...like if you were too quiet for too long..."

"She's worried I'm going to kill myself?" Silence must be a yes. "Oh..."

Silence.

* * *

Jacob led in bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling utterly bored. His father was out fishing with Charlie for the weekend. His pack didn't need him for the night. Gave him the weekend off.

He was bored and alone.

He hears a knock at the door and basically jumps to his feet, hoping it was someone good and not a salesman to waste his time. Opening the door a little out of breath from running full speed across the house Jacob wasnt disappointed. Because there stood Edward, a large grin plastered on his face, green eyes sparkling. Messy bronze hair a little damp from the light rain.

"What are you doing here!" He asks, crushing his imprint into a tight hug, drinking in his scent as he did. He'd missed him.

"It's over, I'm free. So I came here." He said in a laugh, "Esme made me stay for dinner and take some clothes with me in case I stayed."

"Good because you're staying." Jacob says, taking his hand he go drags him inside. He felt the sick feeling fade. The feeling caused from being away from Edward. "What do you want to do Ed?"

As if to answer Edward kisses him, dropping the bag he carried on the floor to wrap his arms around him, Jacob responds to him instantly, meeting his passion with his own. Lust gnawed at his bones, burned through his veins, made every nerve electric. He needed it over.

He wanted to get him to at least his bed, but he couldn't make it that far, ending up pulling him to the sofa, lying on top of him there. Kissing every inch of bare skin possible.

Jacob's hands hover over Edward's tshirt, glancing at him nervously, "Can I?"

Edward nods, rolling his eyes, he sits up slightly and slides the top off. Dropping it on the floor. She was lean and thin, not really unhealthy but close. "Not like what you see?"

He shakes his head, "No...I love it." before trailing his tongue along his stomach, kissing and nipping before going to his neck and biting slightly. Edward gasps in shock. "I've missed you." he whispers pulling away, looking into his eyes.

"I-I've missed you too Jake. But it'll be ok now, we won't need to be seperated." Edward grins, "I want to tell everyone."

Fear trickled down his spine slightly, "You can't tell anyone about me! Or about the imprint!"

He simply shakes his head, "No. Not that. But about us being together." Jacob saw blush slowly start to creep onto his face, he is miles slightly. "If that's ok with you."

"Fine. Perfect. Though I think they already know, you did kiss me in school."

The blush increased, "But I want to tell them, my par-" he stops suddenly, "Carlisle and Esme."

Jacob touches his cheek slightly, "It's ok you know, to call them your parents, to call them your mother and father. You don't have to feel guilty. They love you, you love them, I can tell by the way you talk about them. And about Alice and everyone, they are your brothers and sisters."

"I know. But surely it's a bit soon to call them that, I haven't even been here for that long."

"You love them. Love doesn't need a length of time to work. It can happen in seconds or years, but it happens. You love them, they gives you love and compassion, they give you everything a parent should."

Edward thinks for a moment before nodding, "Yeah...I'll run it past them though. Just in case." Jacoto rolled his eyes before kissing him again, returning to what they were doing before. Feeling the need for him return.

That was until the door went.

They both groan as he untangled himself from Edward, getting up to answer it, he looked at Edward to see him lying there glaring at the ceiling before jumping up to slide on his tshirt.

On the other side of the door stood Alice, "Are you here for Edward, he's there if you want him." He says before she could speak.

But she simply shakes her head, "No, I'm here to see you."

"Ok?"

"I need to speak to you. Alone. Now."

He looks at Edward who sat looking confused at the door and simply shrugs, "Ok, come on I know a good place." Jacob takes Alice to the garage and shut the door, "Whats this about? Are you planning a party you don't want Ed to know about?"

She shakes her head, looking serious, very, "No, I wish I was. Carlisle and Esme agreed its best that the people close to Edward know."

"Know what?"

Alice swallows, it took a moment for him to realise she was close to tears, "You cant tell him ok. It's about Edward's parents. Their jail sentence has been...completed. They are out."

His eyes widen, after what they did they got _months_? How? They should rot in jail for years!

"And they are looking for him." Alice finishes.

Jacob felt his stomach drop to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward sighed and jumps onto Jacob's sofa, picking up the remote control and started to flick through the channels. Jacob was still sound asleep in bed, he could hear his light snores. He thought they would annoy him, but actually it was like some messed up lullaby.

As always there was nothing on TV. "Figures." he mutters with a slight frown, thinking about waking Jake up so they could do something, feeling a little guilty for the thought. It wasn't right to wake him.

Esme didn't expect him back till late, so it would be a long day and he didn't have to worry about wasting the day waiting for Jacob to wake up from his coma like state of sleep.

Bored of flicking through he put a random channel on, not caring what it was, anything was better than silence. It turned out to be a news channel. "Better than nothing."

BREAKING NEWS flashed on the screen, Edward leaned forward wondering if it was a crash, maybe Carlisle would be seeing the consequences at work. It wasn't.

The women reporter stood on location, on a beach. A stab of familiarity washed over him. He used to go to that beach. Had someone been attacked? A body washed to shore?

_"I am Diana Yeates at Rockfall Beach, the very place the shocking incident happened over 6 months ago. For all you folks who don't know, this is the spot where Elizabeth and Edward Mason dragged their son out into the waves to die. Attempting to slit and drown the 17 year old. Thankfully their efforts failed. _

_Today we have news that both are now released and have been for several days."_

No...

Edward stared at the screen.

Shocked.

Scared.

_"We also have reports the pair are now asking for the return of their son, the very boy they tried to kill months ago. The courts, of course, have denied this access and have now placed the boy under the witness protection program. Hiding his identity to all press, in hope they do not find him._

_Regardless they seem very determined, but we have been assured that no contact will be made by the courts. We have also been told that the people in charge of care for the boy have been notified."_

The report ended and went back to the studio with an interview on cases in the past. Parents being able to have their children back...even after that.

Edward felt sick. They were coming for him...

Esme and Carlisle knew and never told him. They'd known for days...

He got up and bolted out of the door, it was raining heavily now, he looked frantically for escape. Anything to get away. Anything! In the corner of his eye he sees Jacob's bike.

He grabs it and pushes it up the drive quickly, swings his leg over and starts the engine. He knew how to ride it, he'd had a few lessons.

He drove faster and faster, until the trees surrounding him on the road became a blur of green. Or maybe it was because he was crying...he didn't know. His breathing increased and he felt himself start to have a panic attack.

He drives faster.

He needed to get away. Quickly.

They knew...they didn't tell him. How could they love him and not tell him?

Did Jacob know?

No.

He would have told him.

Would he? Edwards heart squeezed. Would he have told him? He was Jacob's imprint yes...but would he?

"He would have."

Images whirled around his head. Leaving him blind of the world around him.

_His parents dragging him into the water...seeing Jacob for the first time...the knife cutting his wrists...Esme chopping up vegetables for dinner, a smile on her face...his father hitting him again and again...Emmett and Jasper hitting him over the head after over reacting about going to school...kissing Jacob for the first tim__e...his father yelling...his mother chanting the bible at him...his blood...the sea...his parents anger torn faces..._

Again and again the images of what they had done to him repeated, crushing the happy ones from his new life, from his new family.

Suddenly he is flying through the air...

_His mother cutting into him, a nasty smile on her face..._

He couldn't feel anything...why couldn't he feel anything?!

_Jacob smiling at him, hugging him at Bella's, telling him it would be ok._

"Can you hear me? Edward, can you hear me! Open your eyes! Please open your eyes! Edward I'm so sorry! Please wake up!"

_Pixie forcing him into a mountain of clothes_

He was sinking...like falling thorough water, was he swimming?

_The Cullens all at his welcoming party, grinning and happy. __Esme walks to him, a smile on her face, "Welcome to the family."_

* * *

"Carlisle!" she hears a nurse yell, "You're needed." He nods and follows her to a small cubical with the curtains drawn, she nods to let him through. Inside sat Isabella Swan. She was crying, a few stitches on her forhead.

"Bella, what are you doing here? What happemed? Does your father know you are hear?" Carlisle asked, instantly worried for the girl.

She nods, "I'm so sorry Carlsile! I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you sorry?"

Her brown eyes widen, "What do you mean?"

"What do you have to apologise for?"

"They didn't tell you..." She whispers shocked

Carlisle eyes narrow, "Tell me what."

The tears fall faster now, "I was going to La Push to see Seth...I was driving and-and-he came out of nowhere!"

"Who?"

"Edward!" She sobs, "He was on a motorbike. Going really fast. I didn't see him coming. I'm so sorry! I called the ambulance. I stayed with him. He's bad Carlisle! It's all my fault! I heard one of the nurses say he was critical!"

He didn't say another word. He ran from the cubical, people giving him looks as he ran, but he didn't care. He ran down three flights of stairs and into the emergency department, looking around for the right room.

Going inside he sees a scene he had seen hundreds of time before, a patient lying on a bed. Fighting for their life.

But this was Edward now. Covered in blood. Deathly pale. Fighting for his life.

"Dr Cullen you can't be in here, you're family!" One of the doctors yells. "You have to-" he was interupted as a beeping noise ran through the room, making Carlisle want to scream. It was the heart monitor. Detecting that his son didn't have a heart beat.

"No." He whispered, instead of moving he found himself anchored to the spot as a crash team run in. Pressing paddles to his bare chest. Seeing his son shudder and move with the force of the padles shock.

He had never been one for praying, his father had been Religous, not him. But now he prayed. Prayed for his son. Prayed for his life.

Another shock of the paddle. A check of the pulse.

In the distance he hears a scream, he looks to the window to see Esme. Tears covering her pale face. His family surrounded her, the boys hugging the girls close...all crying.

So this was what it was like...to see your loved one in this position...

Another shock, no result.

He sees his family move slightly, parting in a way, Jacob is there. Wide eyed, in tears, he looked utterly heart broken. Of course...how had he not seen this...he loved Edward...

A familiar sound woke Carlisle from looking at his family, he turns to Edward, the team were smiling. Smiling? Another beep, and another...another.

He was breathing.

"You still need to leave, Dr Cullen. We promise to keep you posted."

This time he does, "Thank you." Then turns to the door, as soon as he is out of the room Esme is in his arms crying.

"Carlise, what happened?"

"Edward was on a motorbike apparently, going fast, he was hit by a truck. Bella's truck, she's in hysterics upstairs." Alice gasps at the news of her friend, a fresh tear leaving her eye.

Suddenly Emmett turns on Jacob, "How the hell did he get that bike in the first place?" He yells angrily, his fists clenched at his sides.

Jacob freezes, "I don't know...I'm sure it was mine. When Seth got me I went to get it and it wasn't there. He must have taken it."

"Why would he do that? He isn't an idiot! You should have been there!" Emmett yells again.

"I was asleep! I woke up when Seth turned up! That was 10 minutes ago. All of Edward's stuff was where he left them, even the TV was on, they were reporting on a beach somewhere. Some criminal parents are getting to have to location of their kid...I don't know, I didn't really hear the name."

Emmett practically growls at him before punching Jacob in the face, "That's for having that fucking bike and teaching him to use it! You idiot!"

"Emmett stop! This isn't Jacob's fault, Edward chose to take it. Jacob had no part in it!" Rosalie says, trying to pull him away from Jacob.

"Anyway, we can't fight! Edward needs us!" Alice says, going to Jacob's side. "Are you ok Jake?"

He removes his hand from his face to see it heal. Fast. Really fast. "Fine."

"How the hell did you heal that fast?" Jasper asks.

Jacob freezes looking suddenly scared.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward woke to a groggy pain, almost like fire, eating at his body. "You're awake, that's good." A woman's voice said, he looks to see a nurse.

"Where am I?" He whispers, looking around the room to see a hospital room. He was in hospital?

"In hospital. You had a serious accident, don't you remember?" She asks him, worry laced her words. He shakes his head. "You were on a motorbike and were hit by a truck. You went flying off of it. Broke a lot of bones and had some head injury. A bit of internal bleeding too but the doctors sorted it."

The memories hit him now, ironically, like being hit by a car. "Is the driver of the truck ok?"

Her eyes narrow, "You shouldn't worry. They are fine, you are the one in the critical condition."

"Who are they?" Ok, they were fine...

"Sorry, I can't say. She looked pretty upset though, felt guilty."

"Can she be sent in to see me? I want to speak with her."

"You sure?"

He nods and she sighs and walks from the room, coming back moments later with..."Bella?"

Tears left her eyes then and she runs over, "Oh no! Edward I'm so sorry!"

"You were the driver..." She nods at his words, wiping the tears. "Bella, it's ok. I was going way too fast, I wasn't concentrating. It's my fault, not yours."

"But if I had seen you! You might be ok!"

He shakes his head, "Then you would be in my shoes. Good thing that piece of crap car of yours is so big or you might be bad too." She smiles at that. "Don't feel bad, I'll be out of here in no time." Though the pain racking through his body gave him other ideas...

She nods, "Everyone has been so worried! They're all in the waiting room, they've been here ever since we came in. I stayed too though I was discharged last week-"

"What do you mean last week?"

"You've been in and out of surgery all week, so you've been out cold. They almost lost you a few times." He'd been in hospital for a week? "Do you want me to get everyone?"

He freezes slightly, they knew and didn't tell him, "No."

"What? Why? They've been so worried! Jacob has been ill too, he looks awful. It didn't help that he had to make up stories on his healing."

"Jacob's here?" He could let him in...he wasn't a traitor.

She nods, "What do you expect! Its his job to be beside you. He's been feeling guilty...he thinks it's his fault, if he had been awake he could of stopped you or been there to stop you from..."

"Bring him in." Edward all but orders. She does, walking quickly from the room. The next person to walk in was Jacob himself, he looked ill, like Bella had said.

He basically runs to his side, looks him up and down before a tear slides down his cheek and he bends down and kisses him. Warmth spreads through his body, taking the pain away for a moment. "I've been so worried." His voice broke slightly.

Edward wanted to wipe the tear, but he found his hand wasn't responding, he looks to see his right arm wrapped in a thick bandage. _You've got to be kidding me. _So he made do with his left, wiping it softly, "I'm sorry."

"Why did you go? I told you not to go on the bike without me! Why were you going that fast?"

"I had to get away...I needed to escape."

Jacob's eyes narrow for a moment before he nodded, "Ok. Why aren't you letting everyone in? They're your family! They should be here, not me."

"You're more family that they'll ever be."

"What?"

Edward feels a tear leak from his eye as he spoke, "They knew! For days! They knew my parents were out and looking for me!"

Jacob's eyes widened, "Edward...they were doing it to protect you. They didn't want-"

"You knew!" Edward himself yelling, "You..."

"Alice told me, they didn't tell you because they didn't want you to worry. They know how fragile you are with this-"

"Get out." He said, turning his head so he looked at the window, at the storm outside.

"W-What?" Jacob stuttered.

"_Get._ _Out_." He repeated through gritted teeth.

"Ed, wait, let me explain."

He turned to face him then, rage consuming him to yell, "Don't call me that! Get out with those other lying _bastards_ where you belong! I don't want to see any of you again! _Get out_!" He all but screamed, he saw Jacob open his mouth to say something before shutting it quickly, a tear slid down his cheek. He turns and walks from the room, quickly.

The nurse is in then, "Are you ok? Why were you-"

Edward cut her off, "I don't want anymore visitors. None. No one. No special circumstance. No one." Then after a second to catch his breath. "Get out, I want to be on my own."

She nods, "I have to give you your medicine, then I will." She does as she said, gives him his injections of pain relief, some tablets, and leaves some food on the side and told him to eat before leaving the room. Shutting the door softly behind her.

As soon as she was out Edward started to go in hysterics. Tears running down his face, his chest heaving as if he had just run a marathon. He sobs, wanting to curl up into a ball and scream. He bites his unbroken hand so hard to stop himself he broke skin, blood poured from the wound he had made. The tears fell faster, he sobbed harder, wanting someone. Anyone.

But they all lied. They lied. Even Jacob...

He sobbed harder, shaking his head. No, he couldn't think of him. Not now, no.

Anger boiled through him again and he hit the tray of food from his lap with such force the plate shattered as well as the glass. The sound of the cutlery clattering on the ground the only sound other than his sobs.

* * *

Jacob walked from the room, feeling his heart shatter into millions of pieces in his chest. He sobs, tears leaking from his eyes, slumping against the wall outside Edward's room. He see's the nurse go in and out, she gave him a look before walking off. He felt himself sink to the floor sobbing.

"Jake! What happened?" Seth yells, he hears two sets of feet move to him, he looks to see not Bella but Alice.

"H-he told me to go."

"What?" Alice asked, "I thought he would want you there?"

"He knows. He knows about his parents. He thought I didn't know...I tried to defend you all, to say you were trying to protect him. He told me to get out. He said to go back to the lying bastards where I belonged. Said he never wanted to see me, us, again."

"No...I have to tell Esme and Carlisle." All three look at Edward's room as something sam she'd inside, making an awful crashing sound.

"Go, I'll stay with Jake." Seth says, Alice runs off, so he sinks to the floor beside him. "He's your imprint, he will come around Jake."

"If he doesn't?" He sobs.

Seth swallows, "Then I'm sorry."

Jacob cries harder, curling up into a ball on the clean hospital ball. Seth pats his shoulder in an awkward fashion, trying to comfort him the best he could.

Nothing would work.

* * *

The nurse only kept her word for two weeks, then she let visitors in to see Edward. Which annoyed him so much she could have screamed, but he didn't.

He led in bed, faking sleep, when she let them in. Out of curiosity he listened for their voices, expecting Carlisle and Esme so he could send them away. Or his social workers, saying that had completed his request. That he could leave Forks, leave the traitors.

"Be quiet, he's asleep. It's so nice for teachers to pay a visit, to make sure he hasn't missed much, ever so kind." The nurse said before leaving. "It makes sense to come this early for you I guess...with school so early."

As she said his teachers were quiet, Edward wondered which teachers they could be.

He feels a hand touch his face softly.

_Wait, what? _"Elizabeth, you'll wake him!" A male voice said...his father.

_No..._

"Look at him, Edward. There people weren't looking after him. He's thin as a rake! We need to make sure he eats enough when we get him home." The familiar voice of his mother muttered, her concern clearly showing in her voice.

"I know, Lizzie. I know. But it will be ok now." his father replies in his usual smooth voice, "Now, get the IV drip, I'll make sure the monitor doesn't go off."

Edward hears the heart monitor speed up, "Oh my poor baby...he must be having a bad dream." He feels her fingers go through his hair, when he was younger it gave him comfort, but not it gave him nausea.

He had to I open his eyes and yell for help...he had to get help! Fear kept his eyelids firmly shut.

"Wait, Edward, do you have the drugs? I don't want him stressed if he wakes up in a car."

"Yeah, I have. A few drops will do, won't it Liz? That'll keep him knocked out for hours."

"Oh give it here!" His mother says hastily, then a moment later he felt a sharp stab in his arm, "There."

He opens his eyes as the drugs his mother had given him start to work. He see's the familiar face of his mother, "It's ok baby, we're here now." She whispers and kisses him cheek.

"No..."


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean he's gone?" Carlisle asked, Charlie stood in front of him with a somber expression on his face.

"He disappeared from hospital early this morning, we are in the process of going though CCTV." Charlie said slowly.

"There's no need! It's obvious who took him! His parents! We need to act quickly and find him!" Esme says angrily.

"We don't know that. I'm doing all I can Esme, I'm contacting other forces to join in support. Don't worry, we'll find him." Charlie said to reassure her, "But in the mean time, continue as normal."

As soon as he is out of the room Esme breaks down, collapsing on the ground sobbing, Carlsile joins her. Hugging his wife close.

He would come back...Edward would come back.

* * *

"Alright sweetie, we are going out, we'll be back in a little while." His mother muttered, kissing his sweaty forehead, he remains in his state of silence as they leave the room. Sighing in releif as he hears the door click shut to their new house. How criminals got to buy a house he never knew, but here he was, a prisoner.

He groans and tries to move, but he couldn't, the large cuts covering him from the crash had become infected and his bones hurt, not being allowed to heal. To top it off because of his down right stupidity he was now separated from Jacob, so he wouldn't heal, he wouldn't move, he would get worse and probably die.

"Come on Edward, you can do this, one step at a time." He whispers to himself in a rough voice, pushing at the bed beneath him so he could move, even falling to the floor would be better than this. By some miricle he manages it, heaving himself into a hunched sitting position, breathing heavily. "Come on. You have to do this. For Jake. For Carlisle and Esme. For Rose, Em, Jazz and Pixie." He would ever get out or die trying.

He looks around the room, seeing how far the door was, before getting to his feet.

For a second. Before collapsing on he ground, pain exploded in his chest. "Come on!" He wasn't getting out, how could he? "No.." He felt the pain increase, eating at him.

Alright, maybe he couldn't make the door, but could he make it to somewhere else? He pushes himself up, breathing heavily, looking around the room that would be useful. Anything...

Bingo, a conformation that his parents weren't the smartest...

With what was probably his last ounce of strength he drags himself over to the chest of drawers and to the phone on top of it.

* * *

Jacob kept pacing, out of either anger or frustration, the true cause he didn't really know. Maybe because he knew if he stopped he would get weaker and not be able to do anything...

"Isn't there anything we can do?" He mutters, not really caring who answered. But no one did, there was just a sad silence, of the knowledge that they couldn't do anything. He wanted to rip those idiots heads off for taking Edward... Seth opens his mouth to speak but at he phone ringing interrupts, sit grab the phone quickly, "Hello?"

"Jake."

I felt my nerves go electric, "Edward?" The Clearwater's, Alice and Bella look at me wide eyed. "Where are you? Are you ok?"

"I-I don't really know...I think I'm where it happened before. I don't know." He sounded in pain, so much pain.

"What do you mean? Tell me! Did you see a street sign our something?"

He gasps then and makes a noise as if he's suppressing a cry, "The beach, I'm near the beach." I hear footsteps, yells, "Jake, tell everyone I love them, and I love you-" He was cut off.

"Edward!" I day look feverishly at the phone in my hand. tears leak out of my eyes, no, the one thing of him gone.

"Jake, where is he?" Bella said, her phone in her hand too. "Jacob!"

"He said about a beach."

"Why would they go back, it makes no sense?" Alice whispers, but shakes her head, "No, come on, we have to get going!"

"We should wait for the police, I can get Charlie-"

"No, police take too long, we will be quicker on our own!" Alice says, "On the way we can call them, then we have back up."

"I'll get my car." Seth mutters before running out of the door.

* * *

"Who was that?" Edward's father asks him, he couldn't help but feel scared, the guy had tried to kill him!

Whats the point in lying? He was dead anyway, a tear leaks from his eye going down his cheek, "His name is Jacob, and I love him, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I thought we'd cured you, thought we'd rid the devil from you." His mother whispers in shock, "But we haven't..."

"It's not the devil, mother. It's me, it's who I am." Next his father is hitting him, square in the face, forcing his back to hit against the side of a table, he cries out. Then it was like seeing in double vision, two things at once.

Now and...before. Before the beach. Before they dragged him into that water for his 'treatment'.

But he knew they wouldn't make that mistake again.

They wouldn't let him go away breathing. They would rather a dead son than a gay one.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward was chucked into the water then held down, the water entered his mouth, he tried to get it out but he couldn't. He was held down, head under the water. "No! Stop! Please!" He begs, thrashing to get out of their grasp, but with his injuries his efforts were pointless. He had about as much strength as a twig.

"Don't worry baby, we'll get it out." his mother said. "We'll get the devil out of you."

"No.." He tries to move again, but her grip tightens, pushing his head under the water deeper. The salty water burned his eyes. _Jake...please save me. Please. I love you._

Through the water he saw the glint of a blade, his father held it against his wrist, he sliced in to it. Blood poured from the wound, Edward cries out in pain, in effect almost drowning himself. More water went had own his throat. Not just water, his own blood. _Please..._

"It's ok son, when it's gone we'll be a family again." His father mutters, the other wrist is cut. More blood. So much blood. His mother held him down further, she had tears in her eyes. Why would she be sad? She chose this!

Another push, further into the waves.

He felt so numb, which felt strange after so much pain, so weightless...no. He had to fight he had to.

"It'll be ok." He heard his mother whisper, though she was beside him she sounded so distant...so far away...

So this is what death felt like...

He couldn't breath...

* * *

"Alright here it is." Alice whispers as they pull into the beach, "So we have to find them now..."

"It's a big beach..." Bella whispers sounding nervous.

"We'll do it." Seth says back and they get out, Jacob looks around, hoping by some miracle he would see Edward. "It's getting dark though..."

"We'll be fine, Bella, call your dad."

"Already have, he's coming."

"Good." Then he walking quickly to the beach, leaving everyone by the car, he was happy for the help but part of him wished he was on his own. Though more people meant more ground cover and less time. That was the theory anyway...

He heard their yells as he quickened his pace, but he ignored them, knowing Seth and Leah were going to stay with Bella and Alice just in case it turned dangerous. So they would let him go until the girls were ready to follow.

The sun had started to set...maybe he should have had a torch, even though his eye sight was good it was limited. No...he had to find him. He had to find Edward. When he got to the main stretch of beach all he could see were the waves and sand.

"Come on!" He growled under his breath, looking around desperately. Where had that stupid reporter been...

"Jake!" Seth had caught up with him, "The girls are checking the other side of the beach and are going to call when they find something."

He didn't answer and started to walk up, he felt like a man possessed, maybe he was. He had to find Edward, or he would be lost, it would be better if he were dead himself...

He walked faster, Seth kept up with him, the beach was empty. No one but them, and hopefully Edward. Hopefully... "Maybe we should split up too..." Seth suggests. Again Jacob was silent, focusing on the beach around them...he had to be there, he had to be!

He wanted to collapse in the sand and scream, scream for Edward, scream for all the pain and torture. He felt the energy leave him from his hope of finding him...what if he never did? What if he found a body? Found it washed in the shore?

"No!" He whispered, Seth gives him a look as too much time had passed for his words to be the answer to his question. He would find him. Alive. Bring him back to Forks...he'd do it.

"Jake." He looks at Seth to see him rigid, his hand out to stop him going further, he was wasting time! "Do you hear that?"

Sighing in frustration he stops and strains to listen, almost like a whisper, was a sound. "Yes." He runs a little further up the beach, stops, listens. The sounds became clearer. Distant. Weak. A scream.

One word.

"Jake!"

"Jake!" Seth mutters but it was too late, he was off running down the beach with all of his strength, and could just about make out Seth calling Leah to say we found him. But we hadn't, not yet. "Jake wait up!" He yells again and he hears him follow.

_Come on Black, focus._ Jacob runs so fast it started to hurt, jumping discarded rubbish of the day's visitors. More screams, cries.

Faster.

Then he saw them, in the distance, two figures in the water...forcing a third down! "Jake!" Edward's voice was weak and a sob now.

"No!"

"Jake no!"

But it was too late. He was phasing. The anger ripping through him causing his wolf to take over...and his humanity was well and truly out the window.

"Jake no! Shit! You can't kill them! Jacob!" Seth was yelling desperate now, but human he would never keep up. With a growl Jacob launched himself across the space and into the water running. He would kill them. He would kill them. He would kill them.

Rip them to shreds.

* * *

Bella sighed annoyed, they'd found nothing, absolutely nothing. Both Alice and her turn as they hear Leah's phone.

"They found him! Well, they're close! Come on, we've got to turn around and get Charlie to the right place!" Leah says quickly, shoving the phone in her pocket, the next thing Bella knew they were all running down the beach and almost run into Charlie.

"Guys, have you found him?" He asks, Carlisle and Esme look at us from beside him, it was clear they hadn't slept in a while.

"Seth said they're close, said they heard him yelling. Come on. We've got to run to catch them!" Leah says quickly before taking off herself. I smile at my dad before running after her, and then we are all running.

I am not doing gym for a year after all of this...

I had to stop a few times to catch my breath but we made it, a little in front of us I saw Seth, I smile, seeing him giving me a little more energy. "Seth!" I yell, he didn't hear me, but I see him shake his head and take off running before phasing. His wolf standing in his place he runs into the water...to Jacob phased too.

"What the hell!" Charlie yells, halting in his run, Carlisle, Esme and Alice do too.

"Bella, get to Edward. I'll explain." Leah says, I nod and start to run again. At least we didn't have to worry about them not knowing anymore.

* * *

Jacob growled deeply as he ran, causing both of the demon parents to jump and turn to look at him, a little away from Edward, "What..." The woman whispers in shock, tears were running down her face and blood covered her clothes.

He growled deeper. _Jake I know you're angry but you can't kill them! You have to get Edward out! _He hears Seth think, his wolf form beside him, looking worried, pushing his side to get him away.

_No, they have to die. They have to suffer!_ I think back and growl more.

Leah is beside him now, growling and snapping her teeth, _I agree with Jake._ "Demons." The man gasps as he had probably just seen Leah phase, he too was covered in Edward's blood, a deep crimson diluted by sea water.

He couldn't take it anymore, he jumps forward at the evil bastards.

He was going to kill them.

* * *

Bella ran into the water, keeping her distance from Jacob she makes it around the angry werewolves and to Edward floating still in the bloody water. She collapses beside him, feeling the water soak her jeans. "No, come on Ed." she mutters, touching his neck for a pulse, there but weak.

A splash of water, growls, she looks up to see Jacob make a move for Edward's parents, but Seth jumps at him pushing him into the water, Leah moves towards the shock ridden couple. She wasn't going for the kill, just the fear.

More splashes, Carlisle is beside her, pale, looking to be in full doctor mode. Bella looks up to see Alice and Esme, Esme crying and Alice holding her close, holding what looked like Leah's bag. "Bella, I need you to help me." Carlisle says.

She nods, "What do I need to do?"

He gets the scarf from around his neck and rips it in half, "Try to stop the bleeding."

She nods and quickly ties the torn scarf around Edward's wrists, but then the blood stops me from doing anything else. The copper and salt smell floods my senses. The world spins and, unbelievably with everything that's going on, I faint.

* * *

He feels his ribs crack at the force of Seth's push, though he knew Seth never meant to hurt him, just stop him. Jacob phases and finds himself naked in the cold sea. Maybe phasing and destroying his clothes was a bad idea.

"Jacob." Esme is beside him then, helping him up, he ignores the pain in his chest of his ribs. Alice has a bag and chucks him a pair of shorts.

"Guess Leah packed smart."

He slips them on and looks to see Charlie arresting the bastards, Leah stood growling, Seth too. Charlie seemed to enjoy the furry back up.

He runs to beside Edward then, half dead. "That's all I can do now, we have to wait for paramedics." Carlisle whispers, he had both Edward's and Bella's unconscious bodies resting on him to stop them from drowning...what happened to Bella?

Jacob bends down and whispers in Edward's ear, "You have to stay with me ok, you have to-" he was crying then, "I need you. I love you."

His eyes close, he couldn't look at his broken body any longer. Covered in blood and infected cuts.

"Please."


	11. Chapter 11

Edward was in so much pain, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted the pain to go. Disappear and never return.

Then he was numb, he couldn't feel a thing, he had his thoughts and nothing else. Like he was just a brain.

And there was the light, bright and painful, he wondered if this was death, or heaven? But surely he would be in hell? For what he was and all...

His eyes open, having the weight of led, but he manages it, "Edward?" A voice croaked, beside him was Esme, pale and tired looking, exhausted.

"Esme." He whispered back, feeling a lump in his throat, he wasn't dead. He wasn't in hell. He was in heaven, with the Cullens. "You found me."

She smiles, tears leaking from her eyes, "No, not me, you had a rescue party." she pauses to think for a moment, "Seth, Leah, Bella, Alice and Jacob found you, well Seth and Jacob did. They called us and then we all helped you."

"And-and my parents?"

"Gone, and they are never going to hurt you again." She said in such an angry, determined voice it made me never want to doubt her. But then she shakes her head, taking his hand, "But don't worry about that, focus on getting better."

* * *

Time went slowly in hospital, yet quickly at the same time. It was about 2 weeks after he woke up he was allowed to have any visitors other than Esme or Carlisle, Alice was there as soon as she was allowed crushing him in hugs. Maybe not the best thing as he wasn't in the best condition. But he didn't care, it was his sister, and he hugged her back with all his strength.

The week after that he was discharged, but not completely, Carlisle was in charge of his treatment at home. So Carlisle and Esme stayed home with him while everyone got him school work while they went to school, which turned out to be a lot. But it was nice to be doing something normal! So he did it without complaint.

But there was always something wrong...Jacob.

He hadn't seen him and it hurt. It turned out everyone knew about the wolves now, and knew about the imprint, so where was he? Why hadn't he come?

"Edward?" Carlisle asks him from the door to his room, "I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

Carlisle came in and sat on his bed, looking nervous, "Do you like it here?"

"Yes."

He smiles, a small one, "Are you happy?"

"The happiest."

Another smile, "What would you say to...Esme and I...adopting you?"

"What?" Edward asks in shock.

"We have been wondering for a while, if you would like we could adopt you, be our son. Don't say anything yet but we are planning the same with everyone else."

"You'd want me to be your son?"

"Of course."

"But I'm a faggot, I'm a disgusting-"

"You are not those things, you are an incredible young man who stole our hearts the moment we saw you walk through the door. You aren't possensed, disgusting or a faggot. You are just a regular person with an amazing heart." He smiled then, though he was crying too, "Don't ever say those things about yourself again, it will never be true."

"But why would you want me as a son? I can see why with Em and Jazz, but me?" He whispers, crying slightly.

"Because we love you, Edward. We love all of you. Your are our son regardless, we just thought it would be nice for it to be official."

"I love you too." Carlsile looked completely shocked, wide eyed. "I have for ages, you and Esme are the parents I've never had. I kept catching myself call you mom or dad, but I stopped myself."

"Why would you stop yourself?"

"Incase you didn't want me, were ashamed of me like they were!" he says crying fully now, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Edward..." Carlsile reaches across, hugging him close, "We would never think that..." He rubs his back. "Ever. Now would you like it?"

"I'd love it, but I don't want _their_ name."

"Well then, soon to be Edward Cullen, lets go tell everyone else shall we?" Carlsile asks and he nods, so Carlsile helps him up from the bed and down stairs to the lounge, Esme was there basically hovering, she looks at Carlsile with so much hope in her eyes Edward was happy he had accepted as him not doing so would have crushed her.

Carlisle nods with a smile and Esme hugs Edward tightly before sitting him on the sofa, and he couldn't help but grin at his new parents. His mom and dad.

He hears everyone else come in and he was certain they would accept too, his brothers and sisters.

He smiled, a truly happy smile, and everything sad or painful disappeared.

But then Jacob walked in, and it was like ripping open a massive scab over his heart.

* * *

Jacob went obediently with Alice, who had basically dragged him into her car when he came to talk to her. "Alice, I don't want to go!"

"Well screw you Jacob Black, do you know what a state Edward is in right now? And the supposed guy who loves him is no where to be seen?"

"I know he's not well Alice!"

"How do you know? You haven't seen him since he was half dead at the beach!" She all but screams at him. He flinches at the images of Edward, covered in his own blood. It made him want to be sick. "You actually have no good reason for not going!"

"I know."

"So I am fixing it, you will come over and speak to him and make both of you happy again!"

He remains silent and allows the pixie to drag him into the car, basically tie him up in the back, then skip around the car and gets into the drivers seat. Crazy Alice...

When they get to the house she lets him out but still drags him up the steps ahead of everyone else, everyone smiling at them as they passed. Couldn't she see he didn't want to be here? He only went to her school for an update on how he was doing! He didn't want a visit!

She drags him into the lounge but freezes,"Edward? What are you doing downstairs?"

"Carlisle brought me down, have you guys redecorated?" He mutters but I could hear his pain, I look at him now, he was pale and thin, with bags under his eyes and looked newly sad. Like someone had ripped his happiness from him moments ago.

"Jacob? I didn't know you were coming!" Esme said with a smile, though she seemed annoyed.

"Yeah we wanted to play fetch!" Emmett said in a laugh, Jacob glares at him.

"Alice dragged me here, it wasn't planned."

Then Edward wasn't in the room.

* * *

Edward runs from the room, Jacob didn't want to see him? He didn't want him! He felt himself shatter, and it hurt, wasn't Jacob supposed to want him? Isn't that what the imprint meant? Forever protected and wanted?

He gets into his room that looked more like a hospital room now and locked the door, backing away from it like it was a monster from a horror movie. He gets on his bed and curls up, resting his head on his knees he sobs, they rip through him.

Couldn't he be happy for a single moment? Why did it always get taken away?

"Edward, are you ok!" Alice yells from the other side.

"Go away!" He yells back, curling up tighter. The tears falling faster, before from joy, now from pain.

He closes his eyes and hopes for sleep, hopes for escape, anywhere. Come on! He hummed a melody, drumming his fingers on his lips simulating the keys, and tries to lose himself in the fake music. Tries to remember what it actually sounded like on the piano.

"Edward." He closes his eyes tighter, until it hurt, humming louder. Block them out, block it all out!

A hand was on his arm now, he felt a shock run through him and heat spread through him. Was this why he had always been cold? He raises his head to see a pair of brown ones staring back, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd want me to visit, so I didn't. I went to see Alice to see if you were ok, then she dragged me here."

"Why wouldn't I want-" he freezes remembering the last thing he had said in the hospital so long ago. "I was angry that day."

"I know, but I didn't want to upset you by coming over, so I didn't."

"But I wanted you to."

Silence.

"I never want you to go." Edward mutters. Jacob just stared. "I love you..."

"I love you too Edward." he whispers, he sits in front of him cross legged,and leans forward to kiss his cheek. "I will love you forever, I'm yours. I'll follow you around like a lost puppy."

He smiles and laughs slightly, "Should I get some pet supplies then?"

"You'll need a hell of a big dog bed for me."

"How about mine?"

He smiles but shakes his head, "I don't think Carlisle and Esme would be happy with that."

"They're my parents."

"I know, but a werewolf sleeping in your house?" Jacob mutters, "Wait. Parents?"

He nods, "They're adopting me Jake, I'm going to be a Cullen! They were going to ask everyone else too...I don't know if they are now."

"So you won't leave?"

"No, I'm Forks bound forever."

He then sees Jacob cry, tears leak from his eyes and he smiles, looking at Edward with big happy eyes he kisses him properly. "Congrats."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting him from kissing him more, "Come in!" He yells, then Alice is there, tears in her eyes, "You ok Alice?"

She nods happily, "Just wanted to say hi brother."

He slides from the bed and goes to the door, crushing Alice in a hug, "Hey sis."

She just sobs.


	12. Chapter 12

**This might be one of the closing chapters to this story, unless you lot want more of their life than there will be a lot more, but if you just want the start and then the start of their life together this will soon end. So please say what you want, more of their tale (so their lives together in later life) or just a little (to around the end of high school). Thanks :3**

* * *

Edward couldn't help but grin at the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, the paper declaring his new name and family.

He was now Edward Cullen, one of a massive family, Alice and Emmett were Cullen's too, yet Jasper and Rosalie had both turned down the adoption. When he asked them they simply said "They had to." Which made no sense, why would they have to? Didn't they like Esme and Carlisle?

"Edward! Dinner!" Esme calls up the stairs, he smiles and goes down and sits down to what looked like a banquet, but with so many people it made sense. Everyone sat, ate, talked, caught up on the days events.

"Um, can I say something?" Rose says nervously, she was never one to be nervous.

"Of course." Carlisle says.

She swallows, "Me and Jazz didn't turn down the offer out of hatred, or anger, or anything like that. We love you guys, you are our family, Esme and Carlisle, you are our parents. But you can't adopt us."

"Why not?" Esme asks.

"Because I'm in love with Alice and if you adopt us I'd be in love with my sister!" Jazz blurted out suddenly, then realising what he had just said shrunk in his chair.

"Exactly, and it's the same for me and Emmett." Rose says to finish her brothers words. What? Emmett and Rose were together? No!

"You love each other?" Esme whispers, looking at the two couples. They nod, forced by fear to remain silent, "Why didn't you say? Of course we won't now! If you had said at the start-" she smiles and shakes her head, "I'm happy for all of you!"

"Thanks mom!" Emmett mutters with a grin.

"But all of you in relationships means you have to be careful and use protection-" Carlisle starts but then they all groan.

"Dad!" They all say, the girls going bright red.

Carlisle smiles then and laughs, "What I'm being serious! You have to-"

"Can I be spared from this conversation?" Edward asks with a smile that hurt his face.

"Wait, no, you can't spare him! Yeah he's gay but he has to suffer too!" Emmett said in outrage.

"He has a point." Jazz mumbles.

"Edward, you're staying, Emmett has a point." Esme says.

"Dick." Edward hisses under his breath at his brother.

Emmett laughs and says back, "Shut it wolf fucker!"

"Alright that's it!" Edward says before picking up a bit of his food and launching it at Emmett's face.

"Edward!" Esme gasps in shock, but Emmett had already launched a defensive, chucking his own food back. Jazz joined in quickly, using his plate as a shield while the girls went under the table screaming with laughter.

Esme sat angry but couldn't fight her smile and laughter as she picks up something from her plate, glances between Edward, Emmett and Jasper before chucking it at Carlisle. All three boys gasp and stare at them, even Rose and Alice poke their heads from under the table to stare. Esme just looks at them, "What, I can't join in?"

"Your mother has a point." Carlisle says with a shrug before chucking something at Esme.

"Food fight!" Emmett yells and starts chucking stuff at everyone, Alice only just ducked to escape, the girls sitting under the table, frightful for their clothes.

* * *

Jacob picked up the phone and dialled Edward's number and putting it on speaker, after a few moments he picked up, "Hey Jake, sorry I'm a little busy- Em, I need my face in tact thank you!"

"Whats happening over there?" He asks as he hears Edward start laughing hysterically and more yelling.

"Food fight, I really need two hands at the moment. I need to go-"

"Wait! I need to ask you something?"

"Can it wait- Jazz! I thought you were on my side you sadistic traitor!" Edward yells. In the background Jacob heard jasper yell in response, "Do you even know what that means?"

"No it can't, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date?"

"Date?" Edward asks then there was what sounded like a loud splat, "Fuck off Emmett! I'm talking!"

"Tell your pet dog to hang up!" Emmett yelled back.

"Again with the dog jokes, shut up!" Edward yelled back before returning to the phone, "When?"

"Tonight."

"I...how about tomorrow? I'm busy and it will take at least 24 hours of soaking to get all this crap out of my hair."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7 ok?"

"Ok, love you Jake! Alright Em, now you-" he hung up.

"What was all that yelling?" His father asks coming into his room.

"I think war has broken out at the Cullen's."

His father shook his head.

* * *

As Jacob had said, he met Edward at 7 the following day, Edward felt relieved when he saw Jacob was also dressed smartly. He was nervous, he'd never actually been on a date and had no idea what to expect.

Jacob's silence on where they were going didn't really help, every time he asked he just said, "Surprise." And continued in silence.

He pulled over a little off a trail in the forest, after they got out of the car he said "Trust me?"

"Obviously, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Now I've got to phase, and you are going to ride me."

"What?" Edward asks, is he insane. But Jake just turns around, goes into the trees, then comes back a wolf, his clothes tied to his leg. He motioned for him to climb on. "You are crazy!"

But he climbs on, loving the feeling of his fur, so soft. Then he had to hold on for dear life as Jacob ran into the forest, he closes his eyes and hugs Jacob's wolf body close, scared to hold on too hard in case he hurt him. But he was a werewolf! He wouldn't hurt him...

Eventually Jacob slowed to a stop, which Edward guessed was his queue to get off, so he does. Then Jacob turns and walks off, coming back himself again, "I need you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it, ok?" Edward nods and closes his eyes, he feels Jacobs hands on his arms, guiding him forward. It was like that for a while until he felt sunlight on his face. "Alright, open."

He does and gasps, they stood in an oval meadow, covered in flowers and bright green grass, the sun shone down making the place look like it was straight from a story, "What..."

"I found it a while back when I was on patrol, thought it would be a nice 'us' spot." Jacob mutters with a smile. "Come on." He takes his hand and drags him to the centre, they sat and in front of them was a picnic basket filled with food.

"You shouldn't have..."

"I did, anyway, we hadnt been on a date. That had to be fixed." He mutters with a smile, "Like it?"

"Love it."

"Good, we could come here more often if you want?"

Edward nods as he gets the food out, which turned out to be a lot of sandwiches, cake, chips and bottles of soda, he puts some on a plate and offers it to him. He takes a sandwich and bites into it, ham and cheese. Yummy.

The sun set as the talked, but he barley noticed, he just focused on Jake. "Want to lie down?" He asks, and Edward nods, so Jake lies down and Edward rests his head on his shoulder. Staring into the sky above them. "Oh yeah, there's another reason I brought you here."

"What?"

"It's great for star gazing." As he said the words the sky lit up with a shower of shooting stars, flying across the sky. He couldn't help but gasp and sit up, staring at the sky above them in wonder. Jake sits up too, wrapping his arm around him.

"Romantic idiot." Edward whispers, kissing his cheek.

"I know."

As they sit and stare Edward asks something that had been on his mind for a while, "Do I remind you of a lion?"

"What?"

"Alice, she said if I was an animal I'd be a lion, do you agree?"

Jacob thought for a moment before taking his face in his hands, sitting in front of him now, looking into his eyes before smirking, "Now you mention it you do look like a lion. It's the hair."

He glares and pushes him away playfully, "Shut up!" they smile at each other for a minute, laughing quietly, "So the wolf and the lion fall in love, huh?"

"Guess so." Then Jacob kisses him, soft and passionate, and Edward gets lost in the kiss. In the incredible meadow. Under the stars. With his wolf.


End file.
